


Cute

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Gallavich, M/M, the dumbasses are eye rollingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey finds out Mandy took a creepy photo of him and Ian sleeping. Ian argues it's cute and all Gallaghers pitch in and admire the couple.





	Cute

Mickey walked into the kitchen where Debbie and Lip were sat, chatting to Ian who was doing the washing up.

Instinctively, he honed in closely to his boyfriend's body and wrapped his arms around his waist and peppered a kiss against his nape. Ian smiled happily and subconsciously snuggled backwards into his warm touch 'hi.'

Lip fake retched so Mickey pulled away, ignoring Ian's whine and turned to flip him off. Debbie chuckled and Mickey hoisted himself up on the counter to sit down next to the tall, standing redhead.

He complained 'you're sister is a fucking creep.' Debbie protested loudly 'hey!' Mickey rolled his eyes 'not you, little red. Talking 'bout Mands.'

Ian teased 'she's my sister when she's being annoying?' Mickey smirked 'obviously. When she reminds me most of you.' The younger man glared at him while Mickey laughed.

He asked 'what did she do?' He beckoned him closer so Ian wiped his damp hands on his jeans, finishing his washing up and Mickey spread his legs so he could walk closer to him.

Mickey pulled out his phone and shoved it in Ian's face as he snorted and grabbed it. He looked at him with his eyes shining 'Mick, it's fucking cute!'

Lip looked amused at the horrified expression on his brother's boyfriend's face. He hissed 'that's what she claimed! When the fuck did I say you bitches could call me cute?'

Ian retorted 'not just saying just your ass is cute. I look cute too. We're cute.' He emphasised the last two words by waving his arms in Mickey's extremely unimpressed face.

Debbie questioned 'what is it?' Ian threw her the phone before Mickey had time to argue. Lip moved his head closer to see what all the fucking 'cute' accusations were about.

On the shitty phone was an enlarged picture. The couple had fallen asleep together and could be seen tightly clutching each other as their brother wore as easy, peaceful look. Ian's head was cocked and nuzzled into Mickey's relaxed shoulder. Mickey's face was buried in his chest and his legs were fiercely intertwined and tangled up in Ian's, gripping protectively with the perfect balance of gentleness too. 

Debbie could imagine the rising and falling of his chest chest and the sound of his heartbeat was pretty soothing. Lip raised his eyebrows as it was damn obvious they habitually relied on each other and that the couple needed the shared comfort to sleep.

Mickey snapped them out of their thoughts 'see? Damn weird, right? Who stalks on people like that?' Fiona wandered into the kitchen and interrupted 'who's stalking on who?' Debbie motioned for her to step forward so she too peered closely.

She looked up to the boys and shrugged 'it's cute.' Mickey gasped 'shut the fuck up!' Ian kissed the top of his head and commented 'could have been worse. Mandy could have been snapping pics half an hour before that.' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and everyone simultaneously groaned.

Carl walked into the kitchen and accurately sussed out the situation, immediately. He grimaced 'Ian talking about banging Mickey, again?' Mickey exclaimed with no bite 'fuck off!'

Ian giggled as he nudged his shoulder into the older, slightly sulky, man's torso.

Carl rolled his eyes at the happy boyfriends and instead chose to observe whatever his other siblings were cooing dramatically at.

He poked his head at the phone and smirked 'cute.' Mickey sighed exasperatedly but gave up trying to correct them at all. Nosily, Debbie turned to the next photo in his phone and yelled 'this one's even cuter!'

It was a picture of Ian pulling a ridiculously goofy face that Lip knew he only did when he was extremely giddy and happy. Mickey was staring directly at him, seeming unaware Ian was even posing for the camera because he was so busy resting his forehead against his red hair and grinning. It made Fiona mirror his unguarded contortion.

Mickey pried himself out of Ian's soft touch, stomped his feet down on the floor and marched forward to retrieve his possession. 

Fiona could see he was getting closer and ordered to her little sister 'one more!' Debbie eagerly pressed the button again and they all only caught a glimpse of Mickey's excited, crinkled eyes kissing Ian's cheek and the redhead's teasing smirk before Mickey clutched his phone back.

The girls looked apologetic towards him and Mickey sassily shared 'anyone told you it's fucking rude to look through someone else's pictures? When you see his dick you won't be such nosy assholes next time!' Carl shivered as that sure as fuck was the last thing he needed and Lip looked towards an embarrassed Ian with exaggerated disgust. 

Ian defended himself 'fuck you.' He turned to Mickey and told him 'I'm definitely getting Mandy to send me that.' 

He pouted endearingly 'I ain't cute.' Ian released a breathy laugh and all his siblings could tell he disagreed wholeheartedly. Ian reached forward and instinctively stroked his hair as he whispered 'you're so fucking adorable.'

Mickey pulled away with a rising blush on his face. He muttered 'fucking stop it,' while Ian smiled proudly that he gave him the warm butterflies inside.

Lip yanked them out their moment by ordering 'can you leave? The cutness is seriously too gross.' Mickey narrowed his eyes pointedly but subsequently complied, dragging Ian upstairs with him.


End file.
